Nicky Vendetta
Nicky Vendetta '(ニッキー ベンデッター, ''Nikkī Bendetta) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Vendetta series, created by Berude Tamahoshi. In real life, she is a popular original character created by Brinda aka her OC's namesake of DeviantArt. She is a half-human, half-dragod who can emit fire from her body. She was from the Middle Ages, who have awaken in the 20th century from a 300 year slumber by her descendant. She have ventured into the modern world as she fought forces of evil in her destiny to protect the Earth and the universe, along side of her fellow Dragod allies. Appearance Nicky is depicted as a Caucasian young adult woman with long, crimson red hair. She has brown eyes, a large red scaly tail with 5, 6 or 7 curved yellow dorsal fins, large thighs, wide hips, and a light muscular tone of her body. Nicky is often seen wearing a black tanktop, black gloves at the length of her forearms, tan-colored pants, and long black mid-heel boots. Whenever she's in her mortal form, her tail vanishes and her red hair would change into a brunette, as a trait she inherited from her human mother. As in her beast form, she appears as a large European red dragon, with yellow dorsal fins that ran all the way to her head, and black horns and nails. Development Biography '''Origins Childhood and Adolescence Years with Bryoun Pre-crystallization Legend of Vendetta Nicky Arc Legend of Vendetta: Rise of the Dragods Blue Dragons Arc Zeus Arc Black Ice Arc Engagement Arc Battle for Earth Arc Legend of Vendetta: Celestial Universe Personality Nicky is prone to be very hot-tempered (no pun intended) only if provoked. She doesn't tolerate those who waste her time or if they purposely make her upset. If pushed to her limits, she will get violently angry. But if Nicky is in a calm and tranquil mood, she is at her most kindest. Aside of her feisty behavior, she's also shown to be courageous, that hardly any type of grave danger would even get herself nervous. Nicky always readies herself in seriousness during dire situations, unless if they were small threats which she tends to humor with either sarcasm or being unmoved. However, Nicky is not entirely fearless, on account of a few things; She is shown to be extremely concern of her family, especially that she fears of losing them. It's proven that after her horrifying experience of nearly losing her heart to Zeus during the climatic battle in Battle for Earth arc, which cause her to worry if Zeus would do same to her fellows. Nicky is also terrified of spiders, and always dread when will she meet the drider, Naraka, again. Being a person that was last active in the 17th century, Nicky fell into the fish out of water trope since after waking up from her 300 years of slumber. She was (and still) baffled of the modernization of the world. Nicky is slow to adapt the technology, the cultures, and other customs that has been established in the present. Emilio, Tatsu, and Roxie sometimes attempted to explain many things on the modern world, though results for Nicky would vary, depending on her comprehension. On one hand, she figured out a few things like a refrigerator, a stove, and the traditions of Halloween and Christmas. She is also fascinated on what she missed of Earth's history, which that she steadily reads some history books. Though most of the time, she still could not understand and be rather stubborn about it or asking questions. Interestingly, she knows what are movies, but still couldn't figure out what a television is, which she sometimes refer to it as "a sorcery in a box." It is unknown if Nicky will ever able to keep up to date, however, she learned to cope with living beyond her time as that her fellows backed her up to learn. Just like a couple of other manga/anime protagonists, Nicky is shown her love of eating. She loves to eat almost anything, especially meat, since dragons are naturally carnivorous. Nicky always looks forward to look for a restaurant whenever going to a new area or a different country, as she is very interested to try out international cuisines. She can also forage for grazers out of the open fields as hunting and broiling live animals on a campfire are her favorite pastimes. Few of Nicky's favorites are cooked scorpions, shark, and boar. Nicky is also fond of fruits, including pitayas (dragon fruit), though is she is pretty picky on vegetables, mostly refuses to eat greens, especially broccoli. She also has a strange habit of eating flowers. While that she is a full-grown adult, Nicky secretly retains her childhood fantasies about princesses. She always dreamed of meeting a princess or being one ever since, especially that most other children in her childhood were being mean to her and always picked her as a stereotypical evil dragon that guards a princess in their imaginative games. Nicky would be in a state of glee and giddiness upon meeting with the likes of Princess Kagato of Amaranth, Belinda, and Yui Seiryuu, since that they have the authentic royal qualities. Powers and Abilities * 'Pyrokinesis - '''As her keepsake, Nicky has the amazing ability to cast flames, going over 36,000 degrees. As part dragon, she can even breathe fire and bellow fiery breaths on her enemies * '''Flight - '''Nicky has the ability to fly with or without the need for wings. * '''Superhuman Strength - '''Nicky can display amazing strength no ordinary strongman can do such as lift up a small mountain or bulldoze with her fists. She was able to even punch Xander clear across several acres and into a cliff with just a single punch. * '''Stamina - ' Nicky has brilliant stamina and can go on for hours in a battle. She has withstand orges or giants' punches, even when sent flying for miles and crashing down in gorges or canyons yet can still get back up like it was nothing. She is even immune to most poisons or venom except for those of a Basilisk or Chimera tail, which is known to be fatal to dragons. * 'Immortality -' * 'Dark magic - '''Back when she was married to Bryoun, he taught her some of the magic arts he learned, even some of the dark arts. Most of those in the dark arts were considered forbidden or forgotten such as necromancy. Nicky has only shown to have had performed such dark magic but she hardly uses those at all during the DraGods saga. * '''Dragon Form - '''Being part dragon, she has the ability to morph into a giant red dragon. She only does this as a last resort or when she is angered to the point in being cornered. When she turns into a dragon, her clothes are ripped to pieces and she will go on a rampage, destroying everything in her path. She won't have any recollection of this expereince once she returns to normal. * '''Blazing Form -' Relationships * 'Emilio Ranvel -' * 'Tatsu Seiryuu -' * 'Randy Havoc - ' * 'Roxie Estrella - ' * 'Bryoun Bolero -' * 'Umbria -' ' ' * 'Riggie - ' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Zhun Suzaku - ' * 'Adrian and Cassandra -' * 'Natasha Vendetta -' * 'Zeus -' Trivia * goes here Gallery conceptnicky.png|Concept of Nicky. Art by NickyVendetta Flame on by nickyvendetta-d9g3vv9.png|Nicky fired up in battle. Art by NickyVendetta dragod_half_by_nickyvendetta-d8l61yb.png|Chibi Nicky resting. Art inspired from Dragon-Half by NickyVendetta hot_blooded_by_nickyvendetta-d76lbqx.png|Close view of Nicky. Art by NickyVendetta human_nicky_by_nickyvendetta-dafednc.png|Nicky in her human form. Art by NickyVendetta comceptnickyhuman.png|Concept of Nicky in her human form. Art by NickyVendetta this_animal_i_ve_become_by_nickyvendetta-d9m7yvs.png|Nicky transforming into her dragon form. Art by NickyVendetta broccoli__eck_by_nickyvendetta-dazjyum.png|Nicky in disgust of broccoli. Art by NickyVendetta classic_fire_bikini_by_nickyvendetta-d9n8oc2.png|Concept of Nicky in her fire bikini. Design by Kenshin-Souls, Art by NickyVendetta firing_up_for_the_new_year_by_nickyvendetta-d707dx8.png|Nicky in the ruby red flames. Art by NickyVendetta nicky_vendetta_wardrobe_1___middle_ages_wear_by_nickyvendetta-db3n81m.png|Concept of Nicky in Middle Ages clothing. Art by NickyVendetta nicky_vs__natasha_by_nickyvendetta-d8v9igd.png|Nicky vs Natasha. Art by NickyVendetta Steamshipping seven years of hope and love by nickyvendetta-d7xlcd5.png|Nicky in a loving embrace with Tatsu. Art by NickyVendetta principal_vendetta_by_nickyvendetta-d8cd69z.png|Nicky as a principal in an alternate universe. Art by NickyVendetta Chibinicky.png|Chibi art by 2ndCityCrusader Pts nicky vendetta by oad art-danfy1s.png|Art by Oad-Art Dragon nicky vendetta by nickyvendetta-d5ksl0c.png|Nicky and her dragon form. Art by rainbow-phoenix NickyVendetta+Commission+01-2.png|Art by BielMegami nicky_vendetta__comm__by_tsuyagin.png|Art by Josero Groovenstein commission__dragon_nicky_by_kaijuart-d52keqf.jpg|Nicky in her dragon form. Art by Kathy-Maree Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Females Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Spellcasters Category:Heroes Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Immortals